I WANT SOMETHING JUST LIKE THIS
by letsmarleywarriors
Summary: Falco es un cadete que ha tomado la decisión de luchar por la vida de una persona especial aunque ello implique arriesgar su vida para siempre.


"El poder de **Spiderman** _Spiderman's control_

y _Batman_ con sus puños _and Batman with his fists_

y claramente _and clearly_

 **No** me veo en esa _I **don't** see **myself** upon that_

 **lista " _list"_**

Canción: "Something just like this" - Coldplay & Chainsmokers.

* * *

 _ **I WANT SOMETHING JUST LIKE THIS.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Casa 

Falco no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano durante el camino de vuelta a casa. Colt era la definición de perfección para Falco, todo un Adonis: Era inteligente, fuerte, alto y con un pelo rubio siempre cuidado a pesar de las circunstancias; también iba a ser el heredero del titan Bestia al haber cumplido todas las expectativas en su etapa de prueba. El niño sabía que no era el único que admiraba a su hermano ya que había visto como algunas chicas de Liberio lo miraban e, incluso, las de Mare y él temía que **ella** ,algún día de estos, cuando ambos heredasen los poderes de titán , lo mirara de esa manera que tenía el resto de las chicas.

Su camino de regreso se terminó y allí estaba Falco, frente a esos bloques de pisos donde había nacido, se había criado, había jugado y también había sido reclutado. Se quedó mirando al cielo recordando uno y cada momento que había vivido allí pero terminó centrándose en un día específico.

 _Un día especial para él._

Lo recordaba a la perfección: Era un día donde parecía que el cielo no quería vestirse de azul, él salió a la calle con decisión y sin ropa de repuesto. Entonces, mientras iba por las calles de Liberio para hacer el recado que le había mandado su padre sintió una brisa fría que le recorrió el cuerpo; él se encogió pero a pesar de ello siguió caminando. Inesperadamente el cielo comenzó a llorar poco a poco por los caídos en la guerra, ese fue el momento donde ella se percató de su existencia por primera vez. Falco la había visto en algunas calles pero nunca había escuchado su voz, y menos una voz que se dirigía a él:

- _Tú. -_ Él ni siquiera sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a él. -Chico Rubio.

-¿Te refieres a mí? -Falco se señaló con confusión.

-Ni que tuvieras alguna contusión en la cabeza. - _Ella_ rió. - Claro que te estoy hablando. Por cierto, soy Gabi, Gabi Braun.

-Falco. Falco Grice.

-Juraría que alguien necesita esto. -Gabi se comenzó a quitar la cazadora roída. - Toma.

-Y-yo no puedo aceptar eso. No puedo aceptar que pases frío. -Falco se sonrojó.

-¿Dónde vives? -Lo miró intersada. -Juraría haberte visto cerca del bloque de pisos donde viven los Hoover.

-Lo Hoover son mis vecinos. -El niño bajó la mirada sonrojado.

Una idea recorrió la mente de Falco y no tardó en hacerla realidad. Aceptó la chaqueta de Gabi pero se la puso en la cabeza a modo de paraguas y también la cubrió. A pesar del frío que hacía y de las gotas que se colaban por los agujeros de la cazadora, Falco no dejó de sentir algo que lo mantenía caminando, una fuerza extraña que raramente aparecía en él. Todo terminó cuando llegaron a su bloque de pisos y se tuvo que separar de Gabi; esa sensación de frío volvió a él cuando se despidió y se fue corriendo, y lo conquistó cuando la vio torciendo la esquina.

-¡Falco! ¡Falco! -su madre lo sacó de ese precioso recuerdo. -Vamos cariño.

Falco subió las escaleras con su madre ignorandola cuando ella se ofrecía a llevarle la mochila. Él no iba a permitir que su madre llevara peso , ya tenía demasiado trabajo duro dentro y fuera de casa y él no había podido ayudarla ayudarla en los últimos años.

Al fin llegó a la puerta, ni siquiera tenía que molestarse en abrirla porque el cerrojo estaba roto por lo que se abría sola. Hecha de la misma madera roida de siempre el niño se fijo una frase y unas letras grabadas en la puerta. La frase tenía mas antigüedad ya que recordaba haberla escrito con Colt diez años atrás y las letras las había escrito al día siguiente con sus únicos amigos.

"COLT Y FALCO VIVEN AQUÍ. "

" F"

-Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? -Su madre lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Nada. -Mintió al no querer preocuparla.

No quería decirle que hace unos días podría haber muerto dos veces en el campo de batalla de no ser por Colt, que se lanzó sin pensarlo a salvar a su hermano herido, y por Galliard quien, en su forma titán, lo salvo cuando él arriesgó su vida después del plan de ataque de Gabi.

Al fin entró a su piso y una sensación de calidez conquistó su cuerpo, una sensación familiar. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba: el salón con la mesa y las sillas, la cocina , la habitación de sus padres y la que compartía el con su hermano y donde se encontraría en esos momentos.

-Mamá. Voy a dejar todo en mi habitación.

-Falqui -El rubio supo que su padre se dirigía a él. - Hemos conseguido agua para que os duchéis, diseño a tu hermano cuando se recupere.

-Muchas gracias papá.

Falco entró a su habitación y se encontró las ventanas tapadas por el uniforme militar de Colt y con mantas así que tuvo que encender una vela que sacó de su mochila.  
Su habitación se iluminó un poco y pudo ver a su hermano tumbado en la cama vestido sólo con unos calzoncillos y el brazo tapándole la cara.

-Colt, -Susurró su nombre. - ¿Estás despierto?

-Sí.

-Papá dice que la cena estara dentro de unas horas y que han conseguido agua para la bañera. Y, y yo quiero decirte... -sollozó y vio a su hermano incorporarse rápidamente.

-Falco. -lo abrazó mientras dejaba la vela en el suelo.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida. -Falco abrazó a su hermano, lo único que lo había mantenido cerca de casa durante la guerra.

-¿Quieres dormir? -Colt apretó el abrazo y las lágrimas cayeron mas rápido.

Falco asintió y los brazos de su hermano lo alzaron y lo dejaron en la cama que compartían.  
Minutos después cayo dormido mientras su hermano le contaba una histooria como había hecho siempre, incluso en trinchera si estaban cerca el uno del otro.


End file.
